May the odds be ever in your favor
by HeartShapedStars
Summary: Set in the world of the hunger games, Freya escapes from district 8 during a factory explosion. Along the way she meets Jaden, a Pretentious,mysterious guy. They head out on a journey to find long lost District 13... Until the Capitol interrupt
1. Chapter 1

"Freya." My brother's voice fills the room, and wakes me up.

"What?" I groan, rolling over on my bed to face him. He's standing in the doorway, casting a dark shadow that looms across the room. People always say we look a lot alike. Although he is way taller than I am, we have the same deep blue eyes and light blond hair. The same arched eyebrows, distinct nose and full pink lips. We could pass for twins, even though he's eighteen and I'm sixteen. We look like our mother, before she passed away four years ago. She wasn't even there for my first reaping…

"You can't stay in bed forever." He says as he sits down on the edge of my tiny bed.

"Yes I can."

"Come on." He pulls my thin blue blanket off of me. "We are going to watch the games, and see how she's doing."

"Hailer…" My voice cracks.

"I'm sure she's doing fine." He assures me and pulls me out of bed.

We walk into the living room and plop down on the couch as he tries to get the old TV to work. He swears under his breath when it won't turn on. He traded some of my father's old things for this piece of junk. Those things were important to both of us, but we needed food, and Hailer always wanted a TV. Our house is tiny with two very small bedrooms, and one bathroom. The largest room of the house is the living room, which only has enough room for one small couch, and our TV. A cluttered kitchen with barely enough room for a stove and a freezer connects to it. There is a small wooden table with two chairs nestled in the corner, but Hailer and I hardly ever eat there. There is a whole bunch of our parent's stuff that we set there because we didn't know what else to do with it.

Hailer finally gets the TV to work. The picture is a little fuzzy at first, but after a while I can make out a large group of people walking through a forest. Most of them look like Careers.

"Allies," Hailer snorts. "What's the point of making friends in the hunger games? You're just gonna to have to kill them sooner or later."

I ignore him, and pray silently that Ezra is okay. She was picked to be the girl tribute that would represent district 8 this year. She also is my best friend. Hailer informed me earlier that Holden, the boy from our district was killed at the cornucopia and it was only the first day. My eyes are fixed on the screen now that I see a familiar pale face with brown choppy hair, and warm hazel eyes. _Ezra_. Her trembling hands are placed over a fire she must have made to warm herself. A thin white cloud forms as she exhales. It's clear that the arena is cold by the way her body shivers. You can almost see her teeth chattering. Will I ever see her again?

My answer is almost immediately answered as camera changes from Ezra, to the group of allies. They are heading her way. _This is not good_, I think to myself. She is out in the open, with a fire going. My heart begins to sink as I watch her slowly doze off into a peaceful sleep. It was clear now that I'm never going to see her again. I sit here helplessly, watching as the group gets closer, and eventually spots her fire. When they start to break into a run I know what is going to happen next. I get up from the couch and turn off the TV. Hailer and I sit there in complete silence for what feels like an eternity.

"I hate the hunger games." My voice cracks before the tears come.

"I know." He says softly, scooting closer to me on our little couch. He hugs me tightly and assures me that one day everything will be fine.

***

I wake up to find myself curled up on the couch, my blue blanket draped over me. The sunlight floods through the cracks in the blinds, brightening up the dark room. My eyes burn a little, and that's when everything comes back to me. Ezra is dead. I will never again see her smile, and I won't hear her cheesy jokes anymore. We won't hang out after working in the factory all day ever again. My throat tightens and I let out a sob. I hate the hunger games, and I hate the Capitol, for creating it. One day Hailer and I are going to escape this horrible place.

Here in district 8, there's barely a blade of grass on the ground. It's hot in the summer and cold in the winter. Our district provides clothing to other districts who can afford it, but mostly for the Capitol. Hailer and I work in the section of the factory that makes the white uniforms that the important Capitol people wear. There is a reason for it too. Hailer and I have a plan. I remember when we first heard of it, about a year ago.

I was working in the factory when I overheard a conversation coming from a small group of people behind me. They were talking about District 13. I didn't know why… District 13 had been destroyed in the war by the Capitol over seventy four years ago. The hunger games were created as a reminder that the Capitol has ultimate control over everything. It was also a punishment to the rest of the districts, so that they will never try to rebel again.

Over the next few weeks, I listened in on their conversations every day, paying more attention to them, then my work. Over time I began to understand what they were talking about. They were devising a plan to escape. This particular small group of people stole items of the clothes they made for the Capitol. They stole the different pieces little by little, until they had stolen a complete capitol uniform. The plan was to disguise as a Capitol person during the games, get on a train without getting caught, and get off somewhere around district 12. They then would walk until they find District 13, where they believe everyone is free from the Capitol. They all believed District 13 still exists, and they were determined to get there. I listened as they talked about the proof they had of the same mockingjay appearing in every single video the Capitol did on district 13. I wanted to see for myself.

That day after work I went home and turned on the tiny TV. While watching several programs about the History of Panem, I discovered they were right about the mockingjay. It appeared in the upper corner of the screen every time. If they were right about the mockingjay, maybe they were right about District 13. Ever since that day I have been slowly planning for my escape, as well as Hailers, to District 13. Hailer and I have been collecting articles of clothing, and bringing them home. Our uniforms are nearly complete. Soon we will be ready to escape, and I'll never see District 8 again.

I rub my eyes, and pull the blanket off of me. I'm still wearing the same thing I wore yesterday. The faded blue jeans and a black tank top are itchy, so when I walk into my room I pull them off and slip into the Capitol uniform I'm in the process of stealing. So far I have the pants, and the top part of the uniform. All I need is the gloves and boots. They also have masks available, so I'll probably need one of those as well. I stare at myself in the cracked mirror hanging on the wall. The uniform is a little big on me, but for the most part it fits. Could I really pull this off?

"Hey, Freya. Are you in here?" Hailer asks. He enters my room and his mouth drops. A look of surprise crosses his face for a moment, but his muscles relax when he realizes it's me.

I smile when I realize what just happened. I could definitely pull this off.

"I thought you were someone from the capitol." Hailer says with a hint of anger in his voice. He always gets angry when someone scares him. It's almost as if it embarrasses him to be scared.

"Is it convincing?"

"Yes." He says, "You look just like one of them."

"Good."

"Now take it off before someone see's you." He walks out of the room to give me some privacy.

After I take the uniform off, and hide it under the bed, I change into a clean grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans. I have a lot more clothes then most people need these days. District 8 specializes in textiles, so I've known how to knit and sew for as long as I can remember. I make an effort to comb my hair with my fingers, and then I head into the tiny living room.

Hailer's going through my father's old things, which have been piled up in the table for over two years now. For a second I think that he's attempting to organize it, but it looks more like he's looking for something. I know I'm right when he pulls out a sharp knife from the bottom of the pile. A couple of things fall to the floor, but he just ignores it. He slips the blade carefully into the loop of his belt. Panic begins to rise in my chest when I realize what he's doing.

"Where are you going?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"On a walk," He says, smiling. I don't believe it for a second.

"With a knife?" I point to where it hangs from his belt. "You're going hunting, aren't you?"

"Freya," He sighs heavily. "We need to eat. There is no food left and we don't have any money."

"It's too dangerous. And I can't lose you Hailer."

"I know." He looks down at his feet, unsure if he should go or not.

"Well if you insist on going, then you have to take me with you."

"No."

"Why? Dad taught us both how to hunt. I know as much as you do… maybe even more. He taught me first, before you decided you wanted lessons to. So if I were you, I would listen to me when I say that it's too dangerous right now."

"Fine... I won't go today. But we are gonna need food if we are gonna escape."

"Let's just organize dad's things and trade them for food. That's the best we can do right now.'"

He nods his head and makes his way to the big pile on the table. I follow him and we sort all of our Dad's things into two piles. One pile consists of thing's we are willing to trade, and the other is full of things we wouldn't give up if our lives depended on it. In the very bottom of the pile there is a small wooden jewelry box with tiny flowers carved into it. I open it to find a golden heart-shaped locket nestled in the corner of the box. It is the only piece of jewelry in there, and I wonder if it's real gold. I open the locket to find a picture of my mother and father smiling inside.

Hailer looks over my shoulder at the picture. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smile. "You should have it." He says. He takes the locket out of my hands and carefully places it around my neck.

When we have finally sorted everything out, it's dark outside. Hailer clicks on the TV, and changes the channel until he finds the hunger games, which is on almost every station right now. The anthem of Panem is playing as the host, Claudius Templesmith, informs us that nobody has died tonight. I think of Ezra, and the other tributes that lost their lives from the stupid hunger games. I peel my eyes away from the screen and go to my room. I lie down in my bed and close my eyes, but sleep won't come. Instead I think about how different life would be if the Capitol didn't have any control. There would be no more food shortages, and the amount of people dying would decrease. There would be no more hunger games either. It all feels like a dream, which hopefully would one day come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

The next few months fly by. Hailer and I are starting to run out of things to trade for food, which means if we are going to escape, we have to do it soon. Now that the hunger games are finally over, there have been sings of rebellion in our district. The two winners this year, Katniss and Peeta, fell in love and refused to kill each other when they were the last two tributes standing. They were willing to die for each other, kind of like a double suicide. That would mean that there wouldn't be a Victor for this year's games, and the Capitol wouldn't have that. They decided Peeta and Katniss could both be winners. This made lot of people in District 8 realize that rebellion is possible.

There are a lot of peacekeepers surrounding district 8 lately. When I go to work in the factories, I hide the Capitol uniform I stole in my work bag, just in case I need it. Hailer tells me not to, because he thinks it's dangerous, but I do anyway. Over the last few months, I stole the remaining articles of clothing I needed to complete my uniform. When I tried it all on, with the mask included, Hailer said that I looked just like one of them.

When I walk into the living room, Hailer is sitting at the table attempting to make a scarf. It's starting to get colder here, so he's probably preparing for winter. I glance quickly at the clock. It's 5:00 PM. We both have to work today, but my shift starts three hours before his does. I slip on my boots, kiss him on the cheek and say goodbye as I pull my work bag over my shoulder.

On my way to the factory, I feel as though someone is staring at me. Someone probably is, since the place is filled with people gathering in the square to watch the quarter quell interviews, and peacekeepers. I look straight ahead, and pretend I don't notice them. The last thing I would want is for a peacekeeper asking me to check my bag.

Not far from the factory, there is a small shed that nobody uses. I've been hiding my bag in there now for about a month, and I still haven't gotten caught. After I make sure the bag is hidden under a pile of old fabrics, I walk for about five minutes until I reach the factory, a tall white building with no windows. I open the door and check in. One time when I was little I forgot to check in and the officials came looking for me. My mother was terrified that they would take me away from her. She convinced them to let me off the hook. I remember her saying "She's just a little girl, and it's her first job. She's still learning." As a part of my 'learning experience', I had to work extra hours for a whole month. These Capitol people don't mess around.

After about three hours into working, a loud booming noise sounds from outside. Nobody is really allowed to go anywhere, but instinct takes over and we all bolt for the door. I'm one of the first ones out. I look around frantically, trying to get some understanding of what's going on. Buildings are burning in the distance, and the screams of people are coming from all directions. I run to the shed, where my bag is. The shed isn't that far from the square, so I can see that it's packed with people. Their faces are covered with masks, and they are angry. I watch as a young child calls out to her mother, as a peacekeeper grabs her, and takes her somewhere. I can't watch this. I can't sit here and watch the Capitol kill people I've known my whole life. Another booming noise, much louder this time. It came from behind me. I turn around fast enough to see the factory blow up behind me. It's beginning to get dark outside now, so the glow from the fire stands out. Smoke is everywhere now, and soon it will be hard to breathe.

"Freya!" A familiar voice calls to me from a distance. _Hailer…_

"Hailer!" I yell. A minute passes and he doesn't answer. All I here is people coughing, and crying, and screaming. I can't see anything with the smoke thickening around me."Hailer!" I'm practically screaming his name now. I can't lose him. He's the only family I have left. I sit there for another minute, breathing in the toxic air. When I start to cough I know I need to get out. I step into the shed and change into the Capitol uniform I stole. I slip into the boots and pull on the mask. I open the door to find peacekeepers swarmed all over the place. My heart hammers in my chest as I walk through the crowd searching for Hailer, pretending to be one of them.

"You there!" A man shouts at me, his hand grasped tightly around a girls arm. She looks about my age, with dark black hair. She looks familiar, and I realize that I recognize her from the factory. She used to work in my section…

"Yes Sir?" I answer, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Your stopping at all of the remaining districts, is that correct?"

"Yes. That is correct, Sir." I say, hoping I gave him the accurate information, because I really don't have a clue what's going on at the moment.

"Take this one to the train." He pushes the girl toward me and I grasp her arm. "I think she ought to be executed, but Felix has orders from President Snow to let her live as an avox for the rest of her life."

"Yes, sir," Is all I say. I don't know what an avox is, but it doesn't sound like it's something to be proud of. I stand there for a moment, unsure of where to go. How can I keep this girl safe?

The man is still looking at me. "Go on now." He says, giving me a nudge. "Don't want her to die from all the smoke."

I nod my head and turn in the direction of the train station, which is past the square. I keep a firm hold on the girls arm, tightening my grasp when she struggles to get free. I wince when someone throws a brick at leg. As much as I want to show everyone who I am, I don't. I'm trying to help them, not hurt them. If I show myself now, I'll end up in the same place as the girl next to me, who is now screaming at the top of her lungs. I just keep walking, trying to ignore the nasty comments people are lashing at me.

We aren't that far from the train station when a loud voice echo's through the District. "Attention District 8, all textile production has ceased. If you wish for your safety, return to your homes and stay there until further notice. If you choose to disobey these simple orders, there will be consequences." The message is relayed three more times before it stops. I stop at the doors of the station and risk a glance at the girl. Her dark brown eyes lock on mine. She looks at me with disgust. Something about the way her shoulders are hunched over, tells me she's already given up. Can I save her? Yes. I know I can, I just have to think of how. I can protect her, when I couldn't protect Hailer…

_Hailer…_ I hope he got out. If I see him on this train, I'll free him too. I'll free everyone.

I open the doors and head in the direction of the loading ramp. Up ahead, I see other people I know, mostly younger people from my District. I watch as the peacekeepers shove them on to the train carelessly. My heart drops when I know I'll have to act violently towards the girl, like the peacekeepers are with the people they captured. Before I shove the girl inside, I glace around to make sure nobody is in hearing range. To my advantage, almost everyone else is heading towards the front of the station; probably back to the square to capture more people. I bring my lips to her ear and whisper only loud enough that she'll hear me. "I'll get you out."

Surprise flashes across her face, and then she relaxes a little. I look into her piercing eyes once more before I shove her into the train with the others. Those dark eyes, which were empty with defeat two minutes ago, were now filled with a little hope.

I walk to the front of the train, where I see some peacekeepers and other important Capitol people getting on. I step inside and choose a seat way in the back, where nobody can see me. Most of the people choose to sit in the front with their friends. I can hear them laughing about torturing the people in the back of the train…something about cutting their tongues off so they can't speak. They should be ashamed of themselves.

"If I had to choose between living as an avox, and death, I would choose death." One of the guys says from up front, his voice deep, but strangely soothing. He looks a little taller than I am, with broad shoulders. I can't see his face because it's covered by a mask. _The mask_! Would I look suspicious if I kept it on the whole time? I look at the people on the train. Most of them still have their masks on. Maybe it's a privacy thing…

The train starts to move, and I feel myself relax a little in the chair. Nobody has taken off their masks yet. Most of the people on the train are up front talking to each other, while a few, including me, hang out by themselves in the back. I've never been on a train before, and I'm starting to get nauseas as I stare at the woods flashing by through the window. I peel my eyes away from the window and close them. I start to feel myself drifting into sleep…

* * *

I hope you guys like this story! It's the first time I've written Fan fiction, and it's so much fun! If you like the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins as much as i do, Keep reading! You'll absolutely LOVE this story. I would love it if you would review, and tell me what you think so far :D Thanks!!

Thanks toTwilightStarss for reviewing!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A tap on my shoulder pulls me out of a deep sleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I recognize the soft voice. For a moment I think its Hailer, but then I remember what happened back at District 8. My eyes flutter open, and I see that I'm still on the train. A white Capitol mask is staring down at me. I almost scream, but then I remember that I'm supposed to be one of them. I notice that it's light outside, which means I slept through the whole night. "We're in district 10. Scan the square for possible rebellion." He orders.

"How long have I been out?" I ask as I get up from the seat and step out to the aisle.

"All night," He follows me to the front of the train, "Good thing to, because it's going to be a rough day." _That voice…_

"If I spot possible rebellion, what should I do?" After I ask it, I realize it sounds stupid. I'm supposed to act like I know what I'm doing.

He just chuckles though, which surprises me. "I guess you slept through the orders."

I nod my head. "I guess I did."

"If you spot possible rebellion, bring them to the train station. Load them in the back door with the other avox's. It's the same basic procedure we used for District 8, although I expect district 10 will be more behaved."

"Okay," I say. "Thanks."

We step off the train and before we go our separate ways he says, "No problem."

I start walking toward the front of the train station when a thought occurs to me. Why did we skip District 9? Did I sleep through it? No. I couldn't have. They would have woken me up…

When I open the station doors, I instantly feel the warm breeze. My blond hair is hidden inside of the mask, but I try to picture it flowing with the wind. I wish I could take this Uniform off. It's so hot here in District 10, humid even. The smell of different animals is thick and sit's heavy in the air. I can tell by the odor, that District 10 handles livestock. I've never been to any other District but my own, so my surroundings are unfamiliar. The dirt roads are surrounded by endless miles of white gates, which hold various animals within them. There are a few huge red barns in the distance, but I don't see the square anywhere.

"Lost?" asks a muffled voice. That same deep, velvety voice… It must be the boy who woke me up on the train. He is still wearing the capitol uniform, and to my relief, the mask.

"I don't know where the square is." I admitted.

"You must be a newbie." He folds his arms across his chest. "Is it your first time in District 10?"

I don't know if I should lie or tell the truth. Something inside of me wants to trust this boy. He seems nice enough. _No_, I tell myself. _That would be bad_. I hear Hailers voice echoing through my head. Suddenly I remember the day he told me about the Capitol and their cruel intentions. The sun was beating down on my back while we made our way down a path our father had made for us before he died. We used it often so it wouldn't disappear. I was only 14, when Hailer had told me everything my parents would never be able to.

"_The Capitol is very manipulative, Freya." He said while we walked loudly through the woods, twigs snapping and breaking with each step. "No matter what they say or do to you, don't ever trust a peacekeeper or any Capitol official. Got it?" _

About a minute passes before I realize the boy in the uniform asked me a question. Under his mask, he's probably staring at me like I'm a crazy person. "Yes." I say truthfully, "It's my first time in District 10."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it smells funny."

He laughed softly. It probably would have been a louder laugh if the mask he has on wasn't blocking the sound. I wonder what he looks like under that mask…

"The square is behind that barn." He points to the closet one.

"It looks like a 20 minute walk from here." I say, analyzing the area.

"I'll walk with you so you won't get lost again." Even though I can't see his face, I feel him grin behind that mask.

"Okay."

As we walk along the side of the dirt road, I wonder if I'm fitting in okay. I glance over at the boy quickly and wonder if he suspects anything. _If he suspected anything, you would be in the back of that train, with all of the other people they captured_, I tell myself. Not the most comforting of thoughts….

I block it from my mind and focus more on the boy. He walks swiftly, and confidently, like he's in charge of the place. For some reason, that upsets me a little. He _does_ seem like a nice guy, so why is he with the Capitol?

Hailer's voice echo's through my head once more. Yeah, I get it. No person involved with the Capitol is a nice person.

The boy sighs heavily and, although he can't see it, I give him a questioning look. Sometimes I forget I even have the mask on despite the fact that it's itchy.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"It's so hot here." He looks around carefully, and then motions with his hand for me to come closer to him. Warning bells start going off in the back of my head. Hesitantly, I inch closer to him. "I need to get a drink. There is a nice little river in there." He points toward the woods. "Come with me."

Warning alarms are pounding in my head fiercely now, and I can feel my heart rate climbing. _Do NOT go into the woods alone with him,_ I warn myself. My head starts to hurt as I think of all the possible things that could happen. He secretly could know who I am, and take me deep into the woods and kill me. Or he could drown me… Or he could just be really thirsty and want some company, as he searches for water.

With that last thought in mind, I nod slowly, and tell myself that it will be fine. Nothing bad will happen.

He wasn't lying about the river. I'm glad too, because I am really thirsty myself. The river is quiet, and peaceful. It slowly moves downhill and if you look closely you can see fish swimming around. Trees and flowers surround the scenic bank. I think of my father, and how he would have loved it if there was something in our woods like this. The sound of the water moving gives me a sense of comfort. Nothing bad could happen in this place, it's too beautiful.

I watch as he lifts his mask up only far enough to reveal thin pink lips. His creamy pale skin looks look's so smooth. I wish I could see the rest of his face. Obviously he doesn't trust me…Why would he? I don't trust him. I take a step closer to the river, as he crouches down and scoops some water into his hands.

He makes a slurping noise as he drinks, and when he's finished he sighs. "You know you can have some too if you want."

"Okay." I nod my head and crouch beside him. I lift up my mask to just under my nose, like he did, and scoop up some water. I lift my hands to my mouth quickly, but all the water leaks through tiny spaces between my fingers.

"I guess you really are a newbie." The boy laughs softly. His hands feel rough as he places them under my soft hands and submerges them into the water. When I bring my hands to my mouth I see that the water didn't leak. He drops his hands as I slurp the cool water.

I smile shyly, feeling refreshed. I realize he can still see my lips when he grins back at me, showing a set of perfect white teeth.

"What's your name?" He asks softly. I know I shouldn't tell him. I should make up a name…

I gaze at him and my mind goes blank. I can't think of a fake name. After a minute I realize I still hadn't answered his question. "Um—

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"My name is Freya."

"It's nice to meet you, Freya." He smiles.

Was he going to tell me his name? I waited for a couple of minutes. He didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" I finally ask.

"It's a secret." He say's and pulls his mask back over his face.

"What?" I protest. "I told you my name!"

He just laughs again. "My name's Jaden."

I give him a satisfied smile. _Don't trust him Freya, he's from the Capitol! Are you crazy?!!_ I scold myself. I sigh and pull my mask down.

"We should get going before they wonder where we are." He stands up.

We follow a path back to the edge of the woods. Jaden looks around to make sure we aren't being watched. When nobody is there we step out on to the dirt road and head for the square.

We walk silently for ten about minutes, on opposite sides of the road.

"So this is district 10." I finally say, breaking the silence.

He nods his head. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"Very." I say sarcastically.

I can feel him gazing at me through his mask. I wonder what he's thinking.

When we reach the square there isn't really much to see. A few shops here and there, but most o f them look like they are closed. I absorb other surroundings, like the hunger game's banner with the Victors faces on it, which is so big it hangs over 3 shops. The square is practically empty, with only a few peacekeepers walking around. Jaden was right; there aren't that much rebellious people here in district 10. Most of the people are probably either working, or decided to stay home and avoid the Capitol. The smell of animals is still in the air, but it's not as strong as it was by the train station.

Jaden walks to the center of the square, toward a statue of a horse. I follow him and examine the horse carefully. The bronze statue looks really old, and it's cold when I reach out to touch it.

"It's a beautiful statue." Jaden says as he runs his hand down the horses back, like he's petting it.

"Yeah," I agree.

We just stand there for a few minutes, both of us not saying anything. That seems to be happening a lot. I wonder if he feels awkward about it. We barely know each other and I'm following him around like a puppy dog. _I should go before I get on his nerves_, I tell myself.

"Well… thanks for walking with me. If it weren't for you I would probably be lost somewhere." I say, and turn to walk the other way. I have no idea where I'm going, but it would be awkward if I just stood there.

"Wait..." Jaden says. I look over my shoulder to see him walking toward me. "You don't have to go. I enjoy your company."

A big smile spreads across my face. Even though nobody else can see it, I can feel heat rising to my cheeks. _He wants me to stay with him? _I almost giggle in excitement like I used to when I was a little girl, but then I remember who he is. My smile quickly fades when I remind myself that he isn't a good person. I try to think of Hailer, and how he would disapprove.

When I was 13 years old I came home crying one day because a guy from school was making fun of me. I had a crush on him for the longest time, but of course he never knew. I swore I would never tell him after that day. When I got to my house and opened the door, Hailer was sitting on the couch reading something. His head shot up when he heard me sobbing, and right away he was at my side.

"What's wrong, Freya?" He asked, concern filling his crystal blue eyes. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, and told him what had happened. The thing I love about Hailer is he actually listens to every word your saying. He doesn't just sit there and nod his head at the appropriate times. He actually cares.

When I finished the story, he was quiet for a moment. I gazed at him as he processed the information. A moment later a look of satisfaction crossed his face, and I knew that he had the right words to say to make the hurting go away. He always has the right words to say.

"All guys are jerks." He started.

My eyes grew wide. The puzzled expression on my face made him laugh. I was definitely not expecting him to say that. "But you're a guy…"

"Yes." He nods. "And I'm a jerk too."

I almost laugh at the words. Hailer's the farthest thing from a jerk. Would a jerk help his little sister with her boy problems? No. I don't think so.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat and continued, "You can't trust guys. Well… except for me and Dad. We're your family. But any other guy has only one thing on his mind."

He didn't have to mention what that 'one thing' was. We both knew what he meant. I might have had zero experience with guys, but I wasn't stupid. When I motioned for him to go on he did.

"Just… Don't open yourself up to a guy unless you know he's the one you want to be with forever. If he makes fun of you, get over him, because he's not even worth it." He paused and looked at me to see if I was absorbing his advice. When I nodded my head he continued. "You'll know you're in love when you look at him and the world stops turning. When you wake up in the morning, and the first thing you want to do his see his face. When you can't stop thinking of him no matter hard you try." He smiled softly, "When you experience that, Freya, your experiencing love."

"But how will I know I'm in love, Hailer? I don't understand."

"Trust me. You'll know." He sighed softly, and I knew he was thinking about Miranda, the girl who got away.

"I don't want to get hurt." I admitted.

"Love is about taking chances. You risk getting hurt when you fall in love. But it's all worth it, Freya."

I smile at the memory, and hope that Hailer is okay. I try not to picture him back by the factory in District 8, when he was calling my name. It's clear that this will haunt me until I find out if he's safe. I feel like my heart is about to break when I think about being alone in this cruel world. Somebody has always been there to take care of me. When my Mom died, my Dad took care of me. When my Dad died, Hailer took care of me. I have never felt completely alone, until now. I think about Jaden and agree to stay with him for a while. Even though I have only known him for a couple of hours, I feel like he distracts me from the loneliness I'm feeling.

"Okay, Jaden. I'll stay." I finally say. I can almost sense his smile.

* * *

Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter. It's going to get really interesting. My Family and I took a vacation this weekend to Nashville Tennessee. Apparently we picked a really bad week for vacationing, because it's been raining so hard that all the roads are flooded. So I'm trapped in my hotel room, with plenty of time to write this lovely story. :) Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaden and I walk around the square for a while. I'm so relieved that nobody is acting up here. I really don't want to be the one who is forced to drag a bunch of innocent people to their deaths. I think back to the promise I made to that girl in district 8. The one I pushed into the train. I promised to get her out… but how? I have to do it before the train gets to the capitol.

"Are you hungry?" Jaden asks.

The thought of food makes my mouth water. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Are you?"

"I'm always hungry." He points in the direction of a tiny wooden shack. The sign over the door says 'Food here.' "Let's go get something."

"I…" How am I supposed to tell him I don't have any money? My stomach grumbles. _Just tell him the truth_, I think to myself. "I… don't have any money…"

"I don't either. Good thing we don't need any." He laughs.

"Oh." I say as we walk toward the little building. I'm confused.

"When you're with the Capitol, you don't have to pay. Guess you're not used to it yet."

We enter the tiny restaurant. I'm not even sure you could call this shack a restaurant. The floor is grey, and the walls are made out of wood. There is a grand total of three tables, with two chairs at each. I guess a lot of people don't have money to come to a restaurant. I pick a table in the corner and plop down into the chair. Jaden sits down across from me. An old woman with an apron appears at our table. She has long black-grey hair and olive skin. Her eyes are a soft green color. She bites her lip nervously when the door swings open and more peacekeepers flood into her restaurant.

"What can I get you today?" She asks quietly. I notice she has a slight accent.

"What's your special for today?" Jaden asks, like he's done this hundreds of times. _He Probably_ _has_, I think. I've never once been inside a restaurant. We have one in District 8, but only peacekeepers, and people like the mayor can afford it.

"Pig's in a blanket, Sir." She says.

"Pig's in a _what_?" I ask. Maybe I didn't hear her right…

"A blanket," She repeats. Okay, maybe I did hear her right.

Jaden laughs again. "It's like rolls wrapped around sausage. It's an old recipe. My grandma learned it from her great grandma. She used to make it for me when I was younger." Jaden looks up at the woman and says "I'll have the pigs in a blanket, please."

She scribbles the order on to a wrinkled piece of paper. When she's done she looks at me. I don't know what they cook here so I just say "I'll have the same." She scribbles again, nods her head, murmurs a 'thank you', and walks away to leave Jaden and I alone again.

"So," Jaden starts. "Since we'll be sticking by each other, we have to figure out a way to recognize each other." I can almost feel his eyes analyzing me. A minute later he sighs. "All these suits look the same. I'll never be able to find you in a crowd."

"Of course you will." I say jokingly, "I'll be the one who looks lost and confused."

Jaden chuckles softly and I smile. I'm actually sort of happy…

"I have an idea." He straightens in his chair.

"What?"

"Okay. So we—

"Hey Guys." A man's voice sounds from behind me. I turn around to see another Peacekeeper uniform.

"Hey." Jaden says politely.

"Mind if we sit with ya?" He sits down on the floor before Jaden or I can answer him. "My friends are on their way, they should be here any minute. My name's Ivan by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ivan," Jaden nods. "My name is Jaden."

Two more peacekeeper uniforms walk to our table.

"Hey Guys!" Ivan beams, and turns to Jaden and me. "This is Mabel and Abner."

They wave and sit on the floor next to Ivan. The tiny shack is getting congested. It's occupancy level should probably be at ten people, not twenty.

"I never did get your name…" Ivan says, and I know he's talking to me. I told Jaden my name, so I can't exactly give a fake name with him sitting next to me.

"It's Fr—

"Her names Frederica," Jaden interrupts.

_My name is what?_

"Hi." I wave, going with the flow. What was Jaden thinking?

"Good to meet ya both." Ivan looks around the crowded room. "Where's the waitress. She should be here by now."

Ivan grunts. His voice is easy enough to identify. It's a deep baritone voice with an accent. He must be from a different District.

"Ivan," A woman's voice says. Her voice is shrill and spine tingling. She sounds like an older woman…I'm guessing it belongs to Mabel.

"Hmm?" He says distractedly, looking for the waitress.

"Ivan!" She snaps. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking."

He turns his head toward her. "What?"

"Is there any update on District eight?" She asks, and my heart sinks. This is the information I've been waiting for.

But Ivan shakes his head. "They are still trying to contain the rebels. After they punish the people, I guess they'll leave. Felix says that they are going to send another train in about a week. Bring the uncooperative people to the Capitol for a more severe punishment. Instead of taking our route up through the districts they are going down. From district eight they are going to seven, then six, and so on." He yawns. "Where's the damn waitress?"

A few minutes pass, and the old woman returns with two plates of food. I've never seen so much food on one plate before. It looks so good. She sets the plates on the table and turns to leave.

"Hey old Woman," Ivan says.

"Yes, sir?" She looks over her shoulder at Ivan.

"Get me the same thing as them." He points to Jaden and me.

"Sorry, Sir, you'll have to wait. If you haven't noticed there is a lot of people in here, and I'm the only waitress available…"

"I don't give a damn. I'm hungry and I want some food now."Ivan's voice is loud and demanding.

"I'm sorry Sir. Like I said you'll have to—

"I don't wait for anyone. You hear me old woman?" Ivan stands up quickly and grabs the old woman by her arm. Her green eyes are filled with fear. "I could have you killed. If I don't get my food in five minutes, that's exactly what I'll do." He's lifts his hand, and is about to smack her. I can't let that happen to this nice old lady.

"Ivan Stop." I demand. All of a sudden the room is quiet, and I know everyone is staring at me. "Here," I push the plate of food away from me and toward him. "Take mine."

Ivan lets go of the old woman's arm. "You're a lucky old woman."

"Thanks Frederica." Ivan says as he takes a bite of the sausage.

_Frederica? Oh yeah. That's supposed to be me._ _What is Jaden thinking_, I wonder again.

Jaden offers his food to Mabel and Abner and they gladly take it. "Frederica and I are going on patrol. Enjoy the food." He says.

They all mutter a 'thank you' as we leave. We walk back towards the train station. When he leads me back to the edge of the woods I'm confused. _What are we doing here again?_

"Thirsty?" I ask.

He nods his head and motions for me to follow him again. This time I'm not hesitant. I follow him down the path that leads to the river. Once we get there he sits down by a tree near the river. He looks so peaceful, and I find myself wishing I could see his face. I sit down a few feet away from him, but he scoots closer to me. Was it only a few hours ago that we were in this same place? I feel more comfortable now. Hailers voice flashes through my mind "Don't ever trust anyone from the Capitol."

I sigh and lean my head back against the tree. I think of Ivan and Mabel. They both seem so Capitol-like. They are mean, disrespectful, and just how I imagined someone from the Capitol would act. Now I think of Jaden. He's not mean at all, and I know he cares about people. So… why is he with the Capitol.

"Jaden…"

"Hmm?"

"Back in the restaurant… why did you lie about my name?"

He sighs and leans his head against the tree. "I guess I just wanted to…" He paused and turned his head to face me.

"You wanted to what?" I ask when he didn't say anything.

"I don't know… I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" I swallow, "From what?"

"Ivan. He can get really aggressive. So can the others. They tend to give new peacekeepers a hard time."

"Oh."

We are both quiet for a long time. It isn't an awkward silence, but more like a peaceful one. I listen as the water flows softly down the river, and the birds chirp.

"What were you going to say before Ivan came over and interrupted you?" I ask.

"I don't remember…"

"It was about your plan…" I reminded him.

"Oh." He says, "You won't like it."

"Can you just tell me, please?"

"Okay." He nods his head. "But you have to trust me."

Trust him? My stomach flips. I can't tell if it's because I'm nervous or hungry. _Probably both_, I think.

"I… trust you." I say, unsure of myself.

He chuckles softly, "No you don't. But when you do, I'll tell you the plan."

"I'm sorry." I say, though I don't know why.

"For what?" He asks, "Making my day?"

I just shake my head. "I don't know."

"Freya," He starts. The way he says my name makes my heart beat faster. "I just met you today, but I feel like we've been friends for a long time. I know you don't trust me yet, and I don't trust you yet either. But that's okay. Trust is something we earn. Once I earn your trust, and you earn mine, then I'll tell you anything you want to know."

_Anything?_ I wonder if he would show me what he looks like…

"Okay." I say, and nod my head.

"Good. I'm starving, let's get something to eat!"

"The restaurants so crowded though…"

"I wasn't talking about eating at the restaurant." He starts walking toward the river, and motions for me to follow him. When I do he says, "I hope you like fish."

"I do."

"Good. Because we are going fishing."

Back home, Hailer would always be the one to fish. He said that I couldn't fish for my life. I smile at the memory of him trying to teach me, and then giving up when he realized It was no use.

"You're going to have to teach me. I have no experience." I admit.

"That won't be a problem. You'll be a pro in no time."

I laugh.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"You really don't know how bad I am."

"You can't be that bad." He says, "I bet I can teach you by the end of the day."

"Okay, deal. You can try to teach me, but if you give up, you lose."

"I'll teach you, and I won't lose."

We walk down the river until we reach a small pond. I can see tiny fish swimming all over the place, and I hear the faint sound of a mockingjay humming a sweet melody. I smile. My dad was the person I was with when I first heard a mockingjay. We were in the woods, and he was teaching me how to hunt. This is the first time I've been in the woods since the day he died, and it feels so… nice.

"So," Jaden says steps into the pond. The water only comes up to his knees, and it doesn't seem to bother him. "First you have to get in the water."

When I do I don't feel wet at all. The uniforms must be water proof…

"Good." He nods his head in approval, "Now kneel down on one knee, hand place your leading hand into the water."

We are using our hands to fish? I put my right hand into the water with a splash, and all the nearby fishes swim away.

Jaden laughs, "Gently."

We move to another part of the pond, where the fish are active again. I get down on one knee, and place my hand softly in the water.

"Good." Jaden says again. "Now with your palm up, and fingers relaxed, begin moving your hand toward the fish. Take deep and quiet breaths, you don't want to scare them away. Slowly aim for the fish's tail."

I nod and wait for the next bit of instructions. He gives them to me.

"Undulate your fingers, against the underside of the tail."

I obey, moving my hands and fingers in a wave-like motion. The fish get's startled and swims away quickly. I sigh, "I can't do this."

"Shh." Jaden puts his finger to his lips. "You'll scare it away."

"I already did." I whisper.

He shakes his head and points a few feet in front of me. I look more closely at the fish. It's a red and yellow colored fish, and I don't know the name of it, but Hailer probably would.

"It might come back." He says, and in a few minutes the fish does. I repeat the process and when the fish doesn't swim away Jaden gives the next bit of instructions. "Move your hand slowly up the fish's underbelly. Be gentle, Freya."

Apparently I'm not gentle enough because the fish swims away again. I sigh and wait, but the fish doesn't come back this time. I don't blame it. I turn to look at Jaden. He just says "come on. Let's find another one."

This goes on for two hours before he finally says "Why don't I just catch the fish, so we can eat."

I agree quickly because my stomach is growling. He makes a small fire and hops back into the pond. As I sit by the fire, I watch as Jaden gets down on one knee, and makes the process I've been trying to accomplish for the last couple hours, look very easy. In just a couple minutes he has us two fish. He steps out of the water and carry's the fish over to the fire. I watch as he cleans guts, and de-scale's them, and then puts it over the fire to cook.

"How did you do that?" I ask, amazed.

"Practice," He shrugs his shoulders.

I watch the sky as the sun starts to set, wondering where Hailer is. _He's safe_, I tell myself. I will find him again, as soon as I have a chance. He could be in the train, and I could get to him. If he's not there I'll find a way to find him. I need to start planning my escape.

"So how long are we here in district ten for?" I ask.

"We are scheduled to leave here in four days." He adjusts the fish at a new angel.

"Where are we going after?"

"District twelve. Then the capitol."

I have to leave before they leave for the capitol. That should give me maybe a week or so to plan.

The sun continues to disappear over the horizon, and so does the temperature. But the fire manages to keep me warm. Jaden turns the fish over, and in about ten minutes, they are done.

"Careful, it's hot." He warns. He lifts up his mask to his nose again, and exposes the thin line of his mouth. He blows on his food a little. "It's not as good as in the restaurants, but it'll do."

I lift up mask up to my nose, blow on it and take a small bite. "I think it's very good." I compliment. Food is food to me. I don't get hot food like this back home. I take another bite.

After we are done eating Jaden pulls down his mask, and throws some pond water over the small fire. "We should get back… it's getting dark."

* * *

Yes, i re-uploaded the story, and tweaked a few things. I kind of switched the plot, so chapter 4 and 5 are different now. I hope you like it! Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

After about ten minutes of walking, I can just barely see the train station in the distance. Jaden and I are walking on opposite sides of the road. I realize this will friendship thing most likely not happen again. Tomorrow he'll go his own way, and I'll go mine. But I don't want that. I want to be close to him… Does he want to be close to me to?

"Jaden, how are we supposed to find each other after this?" I finally ask. "Everyone looks the same. What about your plan….? "

"Yeah I know everyone looks the same." He sighs. He looks perfect walking next to me, and I find myself thinking about what he might look like.

"So… how are we going to find each other?" I ask again after a moment of silence, "Unless you don't want to see me again."

He closes the big gap between us, and now walking is right next to me. "Of course I want to see you again. I feel so peaceful when I'm with you, Freya."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I know what you want me to do." He sighs. "You want me to tell you the plan."

"I thought the plan was how we were going to find each other here."

"The plan _is_ how we are going to find each other."

"Don't you think I should know what it is then?" I ask. He's not making any sense.

"I really want you to trust me first… I don't want you to think I'm a bad person."

"I don't think you're a bad person." _All people from the Capitol are bad._ Hailer's voice echoes at the back of my head, and I try to block it out. "And... I trust you… a little."

"No you don't."

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"True. But…" His hand wrapped around my arm and I flinched, not expecting it. "See? If you trusted me you wouldn't be so jumpy."

"You just caught me off guard." My heart hammered when he didn't let go. Instead he began tracing circles on my arm with his finger.

"Freya…" He gazed at me with those deep eyes, and my body shivered. "You won't like it."

He had said that I wouldn't like it earlier at the restaurant. Could it really be that bad?

"Why won't I like it? Please tell me. I…want to see you again."

It was quiet for a little while. I was about to say something to break the silence as usual until I heard him clear is throat.

"Okay," He finally said. "I'll tell you."

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"But you won't like it…" He warned again.

I sighed, "Spit it out, Jaden."

"Well…" He started. "I was thinking that we could do something to our uniforms to make us stand out. We could rub mud on certain parts of the uniform so we could find each other…"

"That is such I great idea!" _Why did he think I wouldn't like it?_

"I know… But there is kind of a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"It's illegal."

"I-illegal…" I stuttered. Okay, he's right… I don't like this.

"If you're caught punishment includes life sentence as an Avox, or execution."

"That doesn't sound to assuring." I watched as his finger continued to trace patterns on my arm. "What's an Avox anyway?"

"Are you kidding?" he says, disbelief in his voice.

I look down at the ground. _I'm supposed to be one of them_, I tell myself again.

"Sounds like someone didn't pay attention in training." He let go of my arm before he explains. "Basically an Avox is someone who has displeased the capitol. Once captured the traitor's tongue is cut off and they are turned into a slave. They cannot speak to anyone, and anyone who speaks to them, without giving them an order, gets the slave in more trouble."

"That's…. horrible," I swallow. "Is there any other way…?"

Jaden shakes his head. "I don't know. We could meet somewhere… but we would have to switch it up every time. The Capitol would get suspicious. It's less risky though."

"Is there any punishment for that?"

He shakes his head. "You just get stuck on night duty if they think you were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing."

"Okay. Where do you want to meet then?"

He thinks about it for a moment, and nods his head once. "We can meet at the edge of the woods."

"Okay." I sigh. My stomach drops when I realize I'm already committing a crime by being here. By pretending I'm a part of the capitol. I shudder when I think about what might happen to me if I get caught.

I shake the thought off and think about fishing today with Jaden. A laugh escapes from lips.

"What was that?" Jaden chuckles softly. I wish I knew what he looks like.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Our fishing lesson."

He laughs loudly. "You're impossible to teach."

"I warned you that I had no fishing experience."

"They usually teach you how at the training center…"

_How many different things do you possibly need to know to be a peacekeeper?_

"Well… it's clear that I don't pay attention." I say, hoping he'll laugh.

He does. "Yes. You've made that very clear."

We walk up the stairs to the train station, and Jaden holds the door open for me. In the distance I notice two other trains have arrived. That would explain all the people…

"What room number are you?" He asks as we walk toward the train.

_Room number? _They have their own rooms on the train? I'm silent because I don't know what to say. I have had luck on my side for the last few days, but things could turn around if I make a wrong move.

"They didn't give you one yet, did they?" He asks. "Sometimes that happens."

"Where should I stay?"

"You can stay in my room. It's private… No cameras or anything." He offers.

"I don't know…" I say as we hop on to the second to last cart of the train. The walls inside of the train are a deep red, while the carpet is a light brown. He leads me to the end of a narrow hallway and opens the last door on the left. Room number 49. I follow him inside, and shut the door. The carpet is the same light brown, but the walls are a soft cream color.

Jaden sits down on the big bed and motions for me to sit next to him. I do. The bed is so soft, and so different from what I'm used to at home. I study my surroundings and notice there's a dark brown couch and a decent size TV screen on the other side of the room. There is also a door that leads; to what I'm guessing is a bathroom. Why would Jaden give up all of this for me?

"I don't want to take any of this from you, Jaden."

"Please Freya. I'll be fine. Tomorrow I'll try to get you your own room."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I ask.

"Well I assume you want your privacy, so I'll just sleep on the seats in the first cart of the train."

Would it be rude if I kicked him out of his room and made him sit in a train seat? I rub the back of my neck, which is kind of sore from an uncomfortable sleep last night. I sigh. I can't kick him out. "Jaden… I don't need any of this. I'll be fine in the front of the train where I slept last night."

"Quit arguing with me and take the room." He laughs a little. "You're not like anyone I know, Freya. Anybody else on this train would take this room in a heartbeat. It's one of the finer on the train."

"Okay. I'll take the room. Thank you."

"Good. I'm going to take a quick shower, and I'll be out of your way. Make yourself comfortable." Jaden heads into the bathroom and shuts the door.

I pull some of the extra pillows and blankets off the bed and put them on the couch. There is only a door between Jaden and me. My cheeks heat as I think about Him in there without his mask on. I flop down on the bed I immediately feel relaxed. I've never slept on anything so comfortable. My tiny bed back home is as hard as a rock. I allow myself to close my eyes for just a moment.

I must have drifted asleep because the next thing I know the bathroom door creaks open and out walks Jaden. He's wearing black sweatpants and a black T-shirt. The only capitol-related thing on him is his mask.

He out holds a pair of black shorts and a matching black T-shirt to me. "This is all I have."

I nod and grab the items as I get up from the comfy bed and walk into the bathroom. I decide to take a quick shower. Once I'm in the shower I decide to take an even longer shower. We don't have any hot water in District 8. I could really get used to this…

Once I'm done I smell like lavender. I towel dry my hair and slip into the clothes Jaden let me borrow. I wonder how long I have been in here…

I slip on my mask and open the door slowly just in case Jaden's still there. He's sitting on the couch watching T.V. Not to my surprise the Hunger Games re-runs were on.

"Do you enjoy watching people die?" I can hear the edge in my voice as I think of Ezra.

"No. I personally think the games are a waste of time." He clicks off the T.V and turns to look at me. "It's all that was on."

If he thinks the games are a waste of time, why is he with the capitol? I can't work up enough courage to ask him myself. That would make me look suspicious. It would be too risky.

"Don't tell anyone though, you could get me questioned or imprisoned." He adds.

"Okay," Is all I can say. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it.

Jaden stands up and walks toward the door. "Meet me tomorrow around noon?"

"Okay." I nod.

"Thanks for today. I had a good time."

"I did too." I smile, because despite everything that has happened, I did have a good time with Jaden.

He closes the door and I'm all alone. A sense of sadness washes over me. I climb in to the bed and lay my head on the soft pillow. It smells faintly of mint, mixed in with the smell of the woods. I could inhale it forever. I find myself wondering if this is how Jaden Smells. My trail of thought changes and now all I can think about is Hailer. I continually convince myself that he's okay. He's always been able to look after himself; I just hope he didn't go looking for me. I need to get back to him. He's never left me behind. Coming up with a plan tonight is no use. I can already feel my lids getting heavy. I close my eyes and sigh. _I'll just think about it tomorrow…_ I tell myself, _just enjoy tonight in the comfy bed and pretend you have no worries. _I obey my thoughts and before I know it, I'm dreaming.

* * *

Review please! :)


End file.
